


Hi,hi,high

by Lisathefan



Series: Crack PPGs (a meme fic) [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: A crack AU, Butch has a chicken, Buttercup is the only sane one, F/F, F/M, Im adding Bunny Bullet and Bell because they deserve it, the blues are pot heads, the greens vibes, the reds are... um- yeah, this turns into a farm at one point, warning uh drinking smoking crack head activity, yes they’re adults, yes this is full of my crack hcs and it’s not the best so ✨👋
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: A fic dedicated to some of my meme post on Instagram so you’re a OG if you know the references. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Princess Morbucks/Brute Plutonium
Series: Crack PPGs (a meme fic) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027368
Kudos: 3





	Hi,hi,high

The air felt damp in the living room as Blossom sat in silence. It was late at night and she really needed to sleep, but the urge to down some wine was nearly uncontrollable and drove her to the kitchen. Downstairs Brick was up as usual, she could hear the quick taps of Brick’s fingers and he was making another Twitter post calling out Bunny. Blossom rolled her eyes at this and made her way to the fridge.

“Are you kidding me?”

Stacks of weed brownies were neatly placed beside Blossom’s wine. The stench alone made the room spin, and Blossom made sure to back up for air. “Disgusting….”

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Brat came round to give me the weed for the blues. I guess they made weed brownies.”

Blossom grabbed her bottle and slammed the fridge door shut. She made her way over to Brick’s side as he was still typing away. I guess he was still hung over the fact that his ass got handed to him by Bunny, some things never change. But Blossom had to admit that Bunny had the advantage in that sense, while Brick was a crumbling mess that just happened to be a well known star. Yeah, being a counsellor for Brick of all people sucked ass, but the bright side was free wine so Blossom didn’t complain too much. Brick was a weak link, no… a toothpick that could snap instantly if you used the right words to break him down. Being a bitch and crying was his specialty, and Blossom could see why he needed all the help that he could get, that boy wasn’t right.

“Fucking hell, empathy is a drug! Everyone has some so of course it’s addictive.”

Yup definitely not right.

“Brick for the last time empathy is not a drug, it’s the ability to-“ Blossom was cut off from a hand wave. Brick’s head was still glued to his device as he continued.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what they all say!” He snarled.

Blossom still hadn’t gotten used to Brick’s new behaviour and “style.” Apparently, he had taken Bunny’s advice, he definitely kept his ass to himself and did cut his hair, but he still needed that therapy. Blossom was just trying to help him which he practically took with a grain of salt. Brick combed through his hair as a notification appeared. His expression grew darker as he read the message. “Shit,” he hissed. Brick bit the tip of his finger and started to ponder a response, Blossom could only pay him on the back since… She was already drunk. The alcohol took over and Brick’s words were completely blurred and the room swayed under Blossom’s feet.

“Blossom! A little help please?” Brick tucked at her side as Blossom just watched.

“Do it yourself… it’s a stupid text message. I thought you had more class than this.”

The stretch and hiccups in her sentence indicated to Brick that he wasn’t getting help anytime soon. With a heavy sigh he went back to mindless texting. Back and forth Brick and Bunny went until the morning sun was clear from Brick’s blinds.

**Lady Gaga:** this isn’t over Bitch Bunny

**Bitchy Bun Bun:** it never will be

Brick threw his phone aside and was met by a sleeping Blossom. He sighed and looked at the empty bottles scattered around him, the air stenched of a mixture of alcohol and weed, a terrible pair to inhale. He grabbed a blanket and covered Blossom, he put some Advil and water for her headache when she woke up, and then he started to pick up the mess as he tried not to vomit from exhaustion.

A knock at his door shifted his focus in an instant.

“Hi!”

“Hi!”

Bubbles and Boomer, the high ones. God… why now. “You both look like absolute shit, and you both smell. Take a shower for the love of god.”

They looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into giggles. Brick rolled his eyes as they let themselves in. This was normal activity for them, honestly what did you expect from two pot heads who had a fucked up person giving them the shit they would literally float over. Brick looked over to Boomer who had it the worst, his pink lazy eyes made his body shiver as Boomer waved, he had been doing weed for how long? The days that turned into months blurred together so Brick didn’t even know anymore, all he knew was that they needed to go before Buttercup came.

“Sooo, did Brat drop by?” Bubbles chirped. 

“You guys already came yesterday and took the weed and made brownies with them…. but yes, Brat came.”

Bubbles clapped her hands together as Boomer brought out the brownies. They practically devoured the whole thing in a blink of an eye and left a mess as usual. Brick shoved them to the bathtub and turned on the water. The cold water worked since Boomer and Bubbles jumped up in surprise. 

“Hey! What’s the big deal!” Boomer moaned.

“The “big deal” is that you and Bubbles smell like absolute  _ shit,  _ clean yourselfs!”

“I knew I smelt bitch from a mile away.” Bubbles muttered.

Brick laughed and grabbed a bar of soap. “Thanks for the compliment sweetheart, why don’t you watch that back talk away with some nice soap.”

He threw the soap into Bubbles mouth and left without another word.

* * *

The wind blew through Buttercup’s dark locks as she sat in Butch’s car. They just left an energy draining concert and we’re driving back to Brick’s place, the excitement practically left Buttercup’s body as her mind was occupied by something else, the blues. She was in such a beautiful setting, mountains all in rows as hills decorated with flowers were in front of them all, the clouds stretched and made amazing shapes and the birds soft chirps filled the air. But Buttercup couldn’t enjoy any of this, he mind was focused on hi, hi and high, these three being Boomer, Bubbles and Brat. 

They would come over, leave a mess and some terrible dad jokes. Buttercup lost track of how much perfume and Air freshener bottles she’s bought and used. It was too much. 

“Hey you okay? You haven’t said a thing the whole ride and your mind seems to be in another place.” Butch turned on the radio as he waited for Buttercup’s response.

“I’m thinking about how the blues might fuck up Brick’s house again.” 

Butch nodded, tapping his hand to the beat of the music. Buttercup let out an annoyed sigh and tried to keep her mind occupied with something else. 

“I wouldn’t worry about the blues too much, they fuck up a lot with the weed but they’ll be back to normal soon.” 

Buttercup smiled a bit. She needed some reassurance, especially to calm down the “what if?” thoughts that were coming to her. Butch seemed to be in a better mood then yesterday, it was odd, maybe it was because he was with his favourite girl? Yup, a fucking simp.

“Mmm thanks for that. But let’s not hope for another group chat fuck up.”

Butch let out a laugh, “all I did was show a picture of my cock.” Buttercup punched his shoulder.

“That shit was a chicken.” She giggled.

“Speaking of chicken… could you take the wheel for a quick second?”

Buttercup took the wheel and Butch rummage through the back of his car. Buttercup wondered what Butch was up to, but she needed to keep her eyes on the road.

“Ah there you are!”

Butch sat back in the driver’s seat, this time with a small chicken in his lap. Buttercup was stunned, where did he get that from? Had he been taking care of it? 

“My chicken Beth.” He smiled and gave Beth a small pat. The small chicken flapped her wings in enjoyment. Buttercup was speechless, and looked at Butch and Beth in curiosity.

“Can I pet her?”

* * *

“Holy shit Brat you look wasted.” 

Brat was currently counting up the money Boomer gave her for their drug deal. It definitely wasn’t easy to keep track of how many people Brat had to give the goods to, but luckily for her Boomer was her best and most favourite costume per say. Bubbles also started to come, which Brat found to be odd. Bubbles wasn’t the type to take drugs, guess she was wrong.

But it didn’t really matter. Brat was happy, wasted, and had a shit ton of money, the last thing on her mind was the concerns coming from her sister. Brat had to meet up with her next clients so she had to get ready.

“I am wasted dumbass, and I need to meet up with some people.”

Brat was about to grab her jacket when she was stopped. “Oh no, you need to rest.”

Brat ripped the Jacket away from Berserk and made her way over to her room. It was a shit storm, clothes, books and paper scattered everywhere, the weed smell was everywhere and as much as Brat loved the smell, it was too much.

She rummaged through all her stuff, looking for that black briefcase she’d always carried. It wasn’t anywhere to be found and Brat was getting desperate. Brute walked in, seeing her sister in the state that she was in made Brute laugh. 

“This shit is not funny.”

“For you it’s not, for me it is.” 

Brute took a step forward and waved the black briefcase in Brat’s face. Brat snatched it away and kissed it in her arms, “oh I thought I lost youuu.”

Brute rolled her eyes “you were so wasted last night that you trashed your own room and put that case in mine.”

Brat didn’t remember any of that, but then again she did black out at one point. She put her hair in ponytails and grabbed her heels, making her way downstairs she grabbed a bagel and made her way to the door.

“Do you bitches want anything when I go out?”

“Tell Blossom that she owns me $50!” Berserk yelled.

With that, Brat was out the door and making her way through the streets of Townsville.

* * *

“Brick is so… ugh!”

Bunny paced back and forth with frustration in every step. Brick was getting on her last nerve and her patience was running out. Brick thought that he had it all, the attention, the fans, and yet he had the audacity to shit on Bunny and her problems like he hadn’t been down in the dirt before. She died in the same episode she appeared in, so did Brick, but they brought him back for… reasons I guess. But it wasn’t fair, he was a shitty person who got butt hurt so easily that it was laughable, I mean Bunny did hand it to Brick in their last conversation so she was satisfied in that front.

But what picked her apart the most was payback. She wanted revenge so badly, and it was slowly eating her up, but what could she do? Blossom and the others were on his side and whenever Brick got knocked down he sprang back up again. Bunny had to think of something before Brick made any more moves.

“Bun Bun you’re overreacting, he just wants attention.” Bell’s sluggish attitude wasn’t helpful at all, and Bunny had to control her urge to slap some sense into her, sisters y’a know?

“She does have valid reasons to be upset… but yeah Bun you need to chill.” Bullet sat next to Bell as she combed through her black curls. Bullet wasn’t a squirrel anymore and it was a good change, but she still had the ability to be a squirrel so some of her actions and words were still squirrel-like. 

“I’m not overeating! I guess I’m just really pissed!” Bunny let out an annoyed sigh and sat down. Brick really got deep under her skin and the Tweets he was making about her were atrocious to say the least, but she just needed to find his weak link, he had to have one!

“Did Bunny space out?”

“I don’t know miss crack crystals, what do you think?”

“Would you stop calling me that?” Bell whined,

“That’s it!” Bunny jumped. Bell and Bullet looked at each other in confusion as Bunny reached four different adamant objects. “What? You mean crack?” Bell snorted, Bullet dug her head into her hand and let out a painful groan of annoyance.

“No! Well… kinda!” Bunny chriped.

She sorted out the objects and labeled each one. Her sister thought that she was going mad once she started explaining her plan.

“Okay so Butch has a chicken right? I’ll convince Brick to cook it and everyone will be devastated and blame it on him! Thennnn society will disown his ass!”

The room fell quite as Bell and Bullet gave some exhausted glances.

“No shit he’ll get blamed since he’s turning that chicken into shredded chicken. But um… how will you do that?” Bunny smirked.

“He loves clout so I’ll just say it’s for a challenge or something. He is an attention seeking thot after all.”  
  


“You’re a genius.”

“Oh lord help us all I lost my only sane sister.” Bullet muttered.

* * *

Blossom woke up with her head throbbing with pain. The room was blurry but she could see the sunlight that shined through her sleepy eyes. She looked around the room which was surprisingly all clean, and the air smelt much better, but a tray of something was still sitting on the counter as she could hear distant shouting coming from another room. The wine had some consequences once you woke up from it, but at least she didn’t have to hear Brick’s babbling.

Blossom reached for the Advil and water and immediately took both. Once she was finally a bit more conscious she realized that Brick had given her a blanket and had left a card with breakfast. Blossom smiled as she read the card and ate the breakfast, even if Brick was crazy, he knew how to be genuine and kind when it mattered.

Blossom finished and cleaned up the kitchen. The weed brownies were gone which made her wonder if Brick had eaten them, but she continued. 

“Fucking hel- oh morning babe!”

Brick kissed her on the cheek as he looked through cupboards and drawers. 

“Um what are you looking for?” 

“Bleach.” Brick replied coldly.

Blossom rolled her eyes and passed him the bleach. His eyes lit up as he grabbed the substance and started pouring some into a spray bottle.

“Have I told you how much I love you recently?” Brick cooed.

“By recently you a few weeks ago? Then yes you have.”

Brick laughed awkwardly and gave Blossom a tight hug. “I’ll make it up to you I promise.” He whispered 

“Bring me wine,” Blossom whispered back.

Brick kissed her forehead and palm before walking away. Blossom stared at him in complete shock as he started spraying the bleach in his eyes.

* * *

“Sup bitches~”

Buttercup and Butch came into the already cramped apartment. Buttercup was holding Beth closely as she gave the children small pats, while Butch was trying to get the actual hen house in. The blues were sitting on the couch giving Brick a painful stink eye as Blossom tried taking the bleach bottle from Brick.

“I told you no weed! Why are your eyes red Brick? Are you acting like the blues now?” 

“News flash bitch my eyes are always red, but no it’s not weed it’s bleach.” Brick muttered.

Buttercup stroked Beth as she pondered why Brick would need bleach. Butch had finally got the hen house in and was standing next to Buttercup mimicking her facial expression, “so… why bleach?”

“The blues showed me something that I had to unsee so I bleached my eyes. I’m moving onto febreze for my brain soon.” Brick continued spraying the substance on his eyes as Blossom sat next to him miserable.

“He deserved it for dumping me and Bubbles into the shower.”

“You  _ both  _ smell like a pot lab, I had to.” Brick argued.

Buttercup sighed and took a seat on the carpet. Beth clucked around while Butch was trying to get her food out. Blossom immediately snatched the food away, “this isn’t a farm!”

“But she’s hungry Bloss!”

“Feed her somewhere else!

“Both of you please calm down. Butch you can feed it, Blossom as long as that thing isn’t scratching my furniture it’s fine.” Brick rested his head on a cushion nearby and fell asleep.

It was general chatting since the whole group met up on Fridays. Butch got that new chicken, the Blues just babbled about weed, and Blossom just observed Brick. Buttercup had to be the only sane one out of the bunch, they were a bunch of crackheads, but also her family so she had to live with it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
